Emily
The page Grace is being merged with Emily, so both pages are locked for the moment, it won't be for long though. Reggie Emily is a character in the TV series Westworld. She was first seen in the Season Two episode "Reunion", as a child. She is the daughter of William and Juliet; William believes she blames him for her mother's death.MiB, in the teaser of "The Riddle of the Sphinx" Biography Season One "Trace Decay" is mentioned by her father, William, in a conversation with Teddy Flood, where he reveals that after his wife died, which he suspects was suicide, Emily blamed him for it. Season Two "Reunion" Emily is at her grandfather's retirement party with her mother and father. She approached Dolores, who has been taken out of the park to play the piano at the event. Emily tells her that she is pretty. Dolores smiles and asks her name, Juliet calls Emily over to her away from the host Dolores, who turns back to the piano. "Virtù e Fortuna" is a guest in The Raj, we see her reading a journal and being approached by Nicholas, another guest. They flirt, but wants to be sure she does not have sex with a host, after a brief argument with Nicholas she shoots him to check if he is a host. The bullet only stings him and the two have sex. Later the two go hunting for bengal tigers, on their return to camp the couple discover two other guests who have been killed. Nicholas has trouble believing there's actual danger and is shot dead by Ganju, a host, who says "these violent delights have violent ends", before shooting him. Grace managed to shoot Ganju and starts to run towards the edge of The Raj. A bengal tiger threatens her, and the follows as she runs and both leave the park. She runs until she is trapped on a cliff, she manages to shoot the tiger as it charges her but both fall off the cliff and into the water. She wakes on the shore of Westworld. As she starts to drags herself out, she is approached by members of Ghost Nation, one of whom is wielding his scalping knife. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" She is taken hostage by the Ghost Nation to a camp where only the humans are kept alive and is placed next to Ashley Stubbs. He tells her about the protocol for guest evacuation, but she tells him that she's not looking to get out of the park. Later that night she breaks free of her bound hands, grabs a lit torch, hits a Ghost Nation member, and then runs away. In the ending scene of the episode, the Man in Black sees a woman approaching him on horseback, but her face can't quite be made out. As she gets closer, it turns out to be Emily, and she says to him, "Hi, Dad." This is the first time in the show that she has been shown to be Emily. Personality * reacts quickly to changing circumstances, and doesn't appear to be prone to panic. Relationships * It is revealed in season 2 episode 4 ("The Riddle of the Sphinx") that Grace is the daughter of William. Relationships William William, also known as the Man in Black, is Emily's father; he believes she hates him because she blames him for her mother's death. It's not known what their relationship was like before the death of her mother. This relationship is revealed in the Season Two episode, "The Riddle of the Sphinx". Juliet Emily's mother. The MiB believes she resents him for causing her mother's death. Dolores Emily interacted with Dolores very briefly, during her grandfather's retirement party, where she called the Host "beautiful". Notes/Trivia * Initially this character was referred to, by HBO, as Grace, and described as a "seasoned guest". Appearances *Season One **"Trace Decay" (mentioned only) *Season Two **"Reunion" (first appearances) Gallery This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Emily format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References Category:Characters